Surprises, and the game of seduction
by BellaMuerte
Summary: this is a Sm fanfic but it has my original characters in it, please r and r!
1. Default Chapter

This is a SailorMoon fanfiction but it has my characters in it. My Character Aya and Ryu(actually I am borrowing Ryu from a special friend of mine..) I do not own SailorMoon, etc.   
**Please Read and Review!!  
  
Chapter 1-Surpirise**  
Aya opened the door to her apartment. "Finally I'm home.." She sighed happily "Ry.." She started to call   
out as she noticed that the lights were dimly lit and there was a trail of rose petals going down the hall. "Huh?" she said looking around, she walked over to the closet t\only to find that there was a note attached to it that read "Follow the Rose Petals.." She read aloud. "Heh..why not.." She said with a smile. She slipped her shoes off and coat and left them in a pile on the floor. She followed until she came to the bathroom were the rose petals seemed to stop until she opened the door. She stepped into the room and saw the trail of rose petals end candle were lit around giving the room a warm glowing feeling. Aya closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful sent of roses. Aya smiled still with her eyes close as a pair of strong arms made their way around her "hmm?." Aya murmured turning her head to see who the arms belonged to. "Mmm..Ryu.." She purred out. "Hey beautiful." Ryu purred back making Aya shiver and smile at Ryu her eyes full of lust. Lust for him. Ryu smiled and kissed Aya Slowly and teasingly "Mmm.." Aya moaned "I missed you." Ryu whispered in Aya's ear once he finally pulled away for lack on oxygen, he smiled lovingly at his love. His Aya. "Heh..I missed you too love." Aya purred out seductively. She turned quickly and pinned Ryu and kissed him passionately. "Aya.." He moaned in his throat as Aya slid her tongue into Ryu's awaiting mouth and claimed it as hers. "Did you do this all for me?" Aya asked once she pulled away. "Yes, I thought I'd surprise you love" Ryu said as he kissed Aya once more. "But its not over yet.." Ryu said with a smirk. "Oh really now.." Aya said smiling. "Follow me, my love." Ryu said mysteriously as he grabbed Aya's hand and led her out of the bathroom. "Wait, I almost forgot.." Ryu said stopping "What?.." Aya said disappointed that they had stopped. "now close your eyes.." Ryu instructed "Why?" Aya said curiously "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Ryu said smiling. "Heh..ok.." Aya said closing her eyes. "Now no peaking." Ryu said taking Aya's hand once more and started to lead her farther to their destination. "I know.." Aya said "You can open them now." Ryu said quietly. Aya slowly opened her eyes to see that a candle light picnic had been set up in the middle of her living room "Oh Ryu!" Aya said happily "Thank you.." She said as she hugged him happily. "Anything for you love." Ryu said leading Aya to the blanket. "mm..Chocalete and Strawberries!" Aya said happily eyeing all the sweets. Ryu chuckled softly opened the wine and poured them each a glass. "here.." Ryu said offering Aya a glass. "Thank you.." Aya said smiling as she accepted her glass, they stared lovingly at each other as they sipped the wine not breaking eye contact. But Aya broke the gaze and looked at the bowl of melted chocolate, she looked at it thoughtfully then looked at Ryu and licked her lips slowly and seductively. Ryu watched Aya and moaned as she licked her delicious lips slowly....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
What did you think? was it great? shall I continue? well too bad i have one more chapter! muwahaha!


	2. Chapter2the game of seduction

****

Chapter 2-The Game Of Seduction  
Aya smirked seeing Ryu's reaction. "see something you like?'' Aya purred out. "Oh yes..something very delicious.." Ryu said as he dipped his finger into the chocolate and raised his finger to his lips and smearing it on, them slowly licking it off. "Ryu.." Aya moaned out watching his every move as he dipped his finger back into the chocolate but this time he put his finger to Aya's lips and smeared the chocolate all over her luscious lips. "Mmm.." Aya moaned out again "looks like someone is a bit messy.." Ryu whispered in Aya's ear causing her to shiver again, Ryu smiled as he captured Aya's lips with his tongue. He ran his tongue along the edge of her lips then along her small soft mounds "Ryu.." Aya moaned in pleasure. "Aya." Ryu moaned back in response. "Oh god Ryu.." Aya moaned out as she moved so that she was now straddling Ryu. Aya nipped Ryu's ear, and received a moan in pleasure in return. She smiled and sucked and nipped his ear. Ryu moaned louder and wrapped his arm around Aya while burring his face in her hair. "God Aya.. don't stop.." Ryu pleaded "Don't worry love, I don't plan to.." Aya said smiling as she sucked on the side of his neck, and nipped here and there sending a wave of shivers down Ryu's back "Ahh!" Ryu moaned out. She pulled away and looked at her marks "Mine.." she said with a smirk as she claimed the other side of his neck. "Aya!" Ryu moaned loudly. "Yes love?" She seductively purred out. "Now its your turn.." Ryu said flipping them over so that he was now the one straddling the other. "Now your mine.." he purred. "Mm..do go on.." Aya said licking her lips. Ryu leaned over Aya and sucked and licked her neck leaving his marks all over her neck. "Now your mine." he whispered in her ear "Oh?" Aya said "Really now.." She said with a smile. "Yes.." Ryu whispered as he closed what little space there was between them. "Oh Ryu.." moaned in her throat. She arched her back up as Ryu slid a hand up her shirt claiming the prize that lay underneath. "Well I see that someone else is happy to see me.." Aya said rubbing her leg between Ryu's legs. "you don't know how happy.." Ryu stated as she picked Aya up and carried her into the bedroom where they claimed each other and became one. Aya smiled up at Ryu "I love you." She stated "And I love you. "Ryu said smiling lovingly as he kissed Aya's forehead. Aya sighed in content closing her eyes and falling asleep in her lovers arms a smile played on her lips. "Sweet dreams my love.." Ryu whispered as he pulled the covers over them and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The End.  
So what did you think of Chapter 2? was it crappy? good? burn it? OMG it was great!? Well you get the idea. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 That Morning

This Chapter should hopefully help people clear up any confusion(if any), on the previous 2 chapters.. Also it may get a bit lemony at the end(just warning anyone who can't handle lemons).. once again Please R and R!  
Sailor Kurai-Sailor Dark, which is Aya's true identity.**  
Chapter 3-That Morning..  
**Aya awoke to find a ray of sun in her face, she groaned and rolled over, she passed and looked around the room to see that Ryu was missing. "now were did he get to.." She thought aloud to herself, as she got up and found some panties and a oversized button down shirt., she slipped them on and opened her door to be met by a wonderful smell. "mm.." Aya said sniffing the air as she walked to the kitchen to see Ryu cooking in only his boxers and a apron. Ryu turned around and smiled "hello sleeping beauty, I hope your hungry." he said smiling. "Starving, what are you making anyways?" Aya asked sniffing the air again. "only your favorite! Strawberry Pancakes.." Ryu said with a grin. "oh goody!" Aya said clasping her hands together and giving Ryu a cute look. Ryu chuckled and went back to making breakfast. "Oh by the way, cute outfit." Aya whispered in Ryu's ear as she went to set the table. "Same to you.." Ryu replied with a smile. "Oh this?" Aya asked pointing to her giant shirt. "this is just something I threw together, usually I just walk around naked." she stated with a smirk. Ryu's mouth opened and closed searching for words but none came out. "Well.. how come you couldn't do that?" Ryu finally said his face slightly red. "Because if I did then we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Aya smirked and finished setting the table just as Ryu finished the Pancakes.   
'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' "What's that?'' Aya said confused at first. "Oh! my communicator!" Aya said in a rush, as she rushed to her bag and pulled out a watch. "yeah what's up?" Aya said into the watch after she has pressed a button. "AYA! We need you, in the park, Yuma attack! Hurry!" was the voice of Sailor Jupiter. "I'm on my way!" Aya said back and with another click she stuffed the watch back in her bag and ran into her room only to come back out with a necklace that she was hastily putting on. Meanwhile Ryu was watching Aya. Aya touched her necklace and simply called out "DARK STAR POWER!" and re-appeared moments later as Sailor Kurai(Dark) Joining me?" Aya asked only to see Ryu already transformed and waiting for Aya, "Coming.." She simply said leaping out a open window with Ryu as they made their way to the park.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Aya heard be called out. "Dark Vengeance Attack!'' Aya called out launching her attack on the Yuma. "AHHHH!!!" The Yuma yelled in pain from were Aya's attack had hit. "Who the hell are you?!" The Yuma demanded to know. "I am Sailor Kurai! And this will be your last!" Aya called out striking a pose. "Now SailorMoon! Finish This!" Aya called out to SailorMoon. "You got it!" SailorMoon called out launching her final attack at the Yuma and destroying it instantly. "Great work Everyone!" SailorMoon said. "Heh thanks, you too." Aya said with a smile. "Just doing my job." SailorMoon said smiling. Everyone laughed and de-transformed well everyone except for Aya and Ryu, they hastily said a quick goodbye and quickly made there way back to Aya's apartment. "Good thing We decided to de-transform here.. I'd never hear the end of me only in a shirt.."Aya said once she has de-transformed. "I don't see a problem with it.. in fact the less clothing the better.." Ryu said throwing his apron on the ground and wrapping his arms around Aya and nuzzling her neck. "you would." Aya said giggling as Ryu kissed her neck. "Not in here! People will see us!" Aya said as Ryu started to unbutton Aya's shirt. "Well we will just have to continue this somewhere else.." Ryu purred out as he picked her up. Aya squealed as she was carried to the bedroom once more. "Mmm.. I like the sound of that." Aya said nipping playfully at Ryu's ear and neck causing Ryu to moan. "mm.. Aya.." Ryu moaned out pulling Aya closer to him and showing her just how much she had affected him. "Happy to see me?" she teased. "Always love, always." Ryu said and with that he silenced Aya with a passionate kiss and then moved to her neck were he nibbled and sucked. "Ryu!" Aya moaned out. "Mmm.. Aya you taste delicious.." Ryu murmured "Mmm.. good then.. don't stop.." Aya said in between moans. "Don't worry I don't plan on it.." Ryu said between kisses. "You deserve this.." Ryu said as he continued. "Arigatou love." Aya murmured..  
  
To Be Continued?...


End file.
